warnerbrosfandomcom-20200224-history
HBO
| owner = WarnerMedia | slogan = It's Not TV, It's HBO. | country = United States | language = English Spanish | broadcast area = Nationwide | headquarters = New York City, New York, U.S. | former names = The Green Channel | replaced names = | replaced by names = | sister names = Cinemax | timeshift names = HBO East, HBO West, HBO2 East, HBO2 West, HBO Comedy East, HBO Comedy West, HBO Family East, HBO Family West, HBO Latino East, HBO Latino West, HBO Signature East, HBO Signature West, HBO Zone East, HBO Zone West | web = | sat serv 1 = DirecTV | sat chan 1 = HBO: East: 501 (HD/SD) West: 504 (HD/SD) HBO2: East: 502 (HD/SD) West: 505 (HD/SD) HBO Signature: 503 (HD/SD) HBO Comedy: 506 (HD) HBO Family: East: 507 (HD/SD) West: 508 (SD) HBO Zone: 509 (HD) HBO Latino: 511 (HD) HBO On Demand: 1501 | sat serv 2 = Dish Network | sat chan 2 = HBO: East: 300 (HD/SD) West: 303 (HD/SD) HBO2: East: 301 (HD/SD) West: 304 (SD) HBO Signature: 302 (HD/SD) HBO Family: 305 (HD/SD) HBO Comedy: 307 (HD/SD) HBO Zone: 308 (HD only) HBO Latino: 309 (HD/SD) | cable serv 1 = Available on all U.S. cable systems | cable chan 1 = Consult your local cable provider or program listings source for channel availability | cable serv 2 = Verizon FiOS | cable chan 2 = 899–913 (HD) 400-413 (SD) | iptv serv 1 = AT&T U-verse | iptv chan 1 = 1802–1815 (HD) 802–815 (SD) | iptv serv 2 = CenturyLink Prism | iptv chan 2 = 1802–1815 (HD) 802–815 (SD) | iptv serv 3 = TalkTalk TV (UK) | iptv chan 3 = On Demand - Buy & Keep | iptv serv 4 = Zazeen (Canada) | iptv chan 4 = 172-173 (HD/SD) | online serv 1 = HBO Go | online chan 1 = | online serv 2 = HBO Now | online chan 2 = | online serv 3 = Sling TV | online chan 3 = Internet Protocol television }} - Company= John K. Billock Sue Naegle | industry = Entertainment | products = Pay television, television production | services = | revenue = | operating_income = | net_income = | assets = | owner = | num_employees = | parent = WarnerMedia | divisions = | subsid = HBO Original Productions HBO Films | homepage = | intl = }} }}Home Box Office (simply known as HBO) is an American premium cable and satellite television network that is owned by Time Warner through its respective flagship company Home Box Office, Inc. Programming featured on the network consists primarily of theatrically released motion pictures and original television series, along with made-for-cable movies and documentaries, boxing matches, and occasional stand-up comedy and concert specials. HBO is the oldest and longest continuously operating pay television service (basic or premium) in the United States, having been in operation since November 8, 1972. In 2014, HBO had an adjusted operating income of US$1.79 billion, compared to the US$1.68 billion it accrued in 2013. Category:HBO Category:Companies Category:WarnerMedia subsidiaries Category:WarnerMedia Category:Television channels and stations established in 1972 Category:TV channels Category:Television